Flying Side Kick
A Flying Side Kick (aka Flying Kick or Jump Kick) is a type of Rider Kick. A standard flying kick. The Rider either jumps or flips towards the monster and finishes with a side kick. This is the most commonly-used kicking style for a Rider Kick. List of Flying Side Kicks *'Rider Kick:' Kamen Riders 1 & 2 & Shocker Rider Number 1 **'Rider Double Kick:' Kamen Riders 1 & 2 *'V3 Kick:' Kamen Rider V3 **'V3 Centrifugal Kick:' Kamen Rider V3 **'V3 Three-Step Kick:' Kamen Rider V3 *'X Kick:' Kamen Rider X *'Amazon Kick:' Kamen Rider Amazon *'Stronger Den Kick:' Kamen Rider Stronger *'Sky Kick:' Skyrider **'Sky Flying Saucer: '''Skyrider *'Super Rider Kick Variations:' Kamen Rider Super-1 *'ZX Kick:' Kamen Rider ZX *'Rider Kick:' Kamen Rider BLACK *'RX Kick (Variation):' Kamen Rider BLACK RX *'J Kick/Jumbo Rider Kick/Rider Kick:' Kamen Rider J *'Growing Kick:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Growing Form **'Mighty Kick (Kuuga's Version):' Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form **'Rising Mighty Kick:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Mighty **'Ultimate Kick:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form (PSX Game) *'Rider Kick:' Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form **'Shining Rider Kick:' Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *'Assault Kick:' Another Agito *'Dragon Rider Kick (Dragreder ver.):' Kamen Rider Ryuki *'Double Rider Kick': Kamen Riders Ryuki & Agito (Hyper Battle exclusive) *'Dragon Rider Kick (Dragblacker ver.):' Kamen Rider Ryuga *'Crimson Smash:' Kamen Rider Faiz **'Axel Crimson Smash:' Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form **'Super Strengthened Crimson Smash:' Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *'Gold Smash (Kiba's ver.):' Kamen Rider Kaixa *'Lucifer's Hammer (Inui's ver.):' Kamen Rider Delta *'Cobalt Smash:' Kamen Rider Psyga *'Lightning Blast:' Kamen Rider Blade **'Lightning Sonic:' Kamen Rider Blade **'Straight (Tempest Crash):' Kamen Rider Blade King Form *'Kitoujutsu - Raigekishuu (Thunder Kick):' Kamen Rider Todoroki *'Rider Kick (Variation):' Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Hyper Kick (Rider Kick):' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *'Rider Kick (Variation):' Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *'Rider Kick (Variation):' Kamen Rider Gatack *'Den-Rider Kick (Full Charge - Solid Attack):' Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *'Emperor Moon Break (Variation):' Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *'Rider Kick (Unnamed):' Kamen Rider Ixa **'Final Rising Blast (Variation):' Kamen Rider Rising Ixa *'Strike Spurt:' Kamen Rider New Den-O *'Dimension Kick:' Kamen Rider Decade **'Decade Assault:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Kuuga **'Decade Dragoon:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Ryuki **'Decade Meteor:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Enhanced Dimension Kick:' Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form **'All Rider Kick:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ All Riders (except for J, Double and main riders after Double) **'Final Dimension Kick:' Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation **'Decade Unlimited:' Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form, exclusively for Kamen Rider Climax Heroes *'Blue Strike:' Kamen Rider Diend *'Rider Kick (Miscellaneous):' Kamen Rider Hibiki (Decade) *'Rising Ultimate Kick:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate *'Silhouette Kick:' Kamen Rider Skull *'Fang Streiser (Variation):' Kamen Rider Double FangJoker *'Rider Kick:' Kamen Rider Caucasus (Cho Den-O Trilogy: Episode Yellow) *'Rider Kick (Unnamed):' Kamen Rider Arc (Cho Den-O Trilogy: Episode Yellow) *'Rider Kick:' Kamen Rider Joker *'Gatakiriba Kick:' Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo *'Rider Rocket Drill Kick:' Kamen Rider Fourze Base States **'Rider Rocket Drill Space Kick:' Kamen Rider Fourze Base States **'Rider Rocket Drill Great Space Kick:' Kamen Rider Fourze Base States **'Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick:' Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States **'Rider Fusion Drill Kick:' Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Fusion States **'Rider Kick:' Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States **'Youthful Galaxy Great Great Great Drill Kick:' Kamen Rider Fourze Base States **'Sentai Rider Space Kick:' *'Meteor Strike:' Kamen Rider Meteor **'Meteor Strike (Elek Switch ver.):' Kamen Rider Meteor **'Rider Super Electromagnetic Strike:' Kamen Rider Meteor **'Meteor Storm Strike:' Kamen Rider Meteor Storm *'Strike Dragon:' Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon **'Special Dragon Rush:' Kamen Rider Wizard Special Rush **'Zyuden Brave Strike End:' *'Burai Kick:' Kamen Rider Gaim Orange/Jimber Lemon/Kiwami Arms **'Iron Breaker:' Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms **'Rider Kick:' Kamen Rider Gaim 1 Arms **'Burai Fresh Kick:' Kamen Rider Gaim Fresh Orange Arms *'SpeeDrop:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed (Flare/Shadow) **'Dead Heat Drop:' Kamen Rider Type Dead Heat (Flare) **'Formula Drop:' Kamen Rider Type Formula *'Roughening Kick Macher:' Kamen Rider Mach Arabull *'Chaser End (Variation):' Kamen Rider Chaser *'Omega Drive (Ore):' Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii **'Omega Drive (Edison):' Kamen Rider Ghost Edison Damashii **'Boost Omega Drive (Toucon Boost):' Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii **'Grateful Omega Drive:' Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii **'God Omega Drive (Mugen):' Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii **'Omega Drive (Drive):' Kamen Rider Ghost Drive Damashii **'Omega Drive (Gaim):' Kamen Rider Ghost Gaim Damashii **'Omega Drive (Wizard):' Kamen Rider Ghost Wizard Damashii **'Omega Drive (Kamen Rider):' Kamen Rider Ghost Ichigou Damashii **'Omega Drive (Heisei Rider):' Kamen Rider Ghost Heisei Damashii *'Omega Drive (Specter):' Kamen Rider Specter **'Omega Drive (Nobunaga):' Kamen Rider Specter Nobunaga Damashii **'Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter):' Kamen Rider Deep Specter **'Omega Drive (W):' Kamen Rider Specter W Damashii **'Omega Drive (Fourze):' Kamen Rider Specter Fourze Damashii **'Omega Drive (OOO):' Kamen Rider Specter OOO Damashii *'Omega Ulord (Necrom):' Kamen Rider Necrom *'Mighty Kick (Mighty's Version): Mighty (first non-Rider Rider Kick) *'''Mighty Critical Strike (Variation): Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1/2 **'Mighty Double Critical Strike (Variation):' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX **'Maximum Critical Break (Variation):' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 **'Hyper Critical Sparking (Variation):' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer *'Critical End (Variation)': Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X *'Critical Crews-Aid (Cronus) (Variation)': Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer *'Vortex Finish (RabbitTank)': Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form **'Sparkling Finish (Variation):' Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form **'Hazard Finish (RabbitTank) (Variation)': Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Hazard Form **'Genius Finish': Kamen Rider Build Genius Form **'Vortex Attack': Kamen Rider Build RabbitDragon Form **'Love & Peace Finish': Kamen Rider Build Cross-ZBuild Form *'Rider Kick (Time Break)': Kamen Rider Zi-O *'Rider Kick (Time Burst)': Kamen Rider Geiz **'Omega Time Burst (Variation)': Kamen Rider Geiz GhostArmor **'Exceed Time Burst': Kamen Rider Geiz FaizArmor Category:Rider Kick styles